a Gardevoir and Drew
by Debapriya
Summary: this is a short fanfiction about Drew and a Gardevoir..


This is my another fanfiction and I do not own pokemon..

Drew made his way out of the pokemon center of Snowpoint city.. he saw the snow covered mountain and forest and it's elegance.. it was another beautiful day of nature in Snowpoint city..

May had just left the Snowpoint city to compete in the Wallace cup. Drew stood there for a day while in morning he realized about a terror in the Snowpoint city..

A Gardevoir named Clair was haunting the whole snowpoint forest at midnight.. whoever entered the forest of snowpoint city at midnight the Gardevoir attacked the passenger badly.. since the Gardevoir was left by her master the she was so disturbed and unhappy and became a bad nightmare to the passenger.. the trainer of that Gardevoir was actually died and after being alone she became unstoppable, though with her powerful attack and more strength she was named by the people as the queen Gardevoir..

While Drew was in the Snowpoint he heard about the Gardevoir and decided to visit her secretly so when the city slept the only one came out was Drew.. he headed to the forest with an wish to catch that Gardevoir..

Drew entered the forest alone, searching the area but couldn't find out that Gardevoir .. when a few times passed a red eyed pokemon showed up to Drew.. Drew was mesmerized to see its beauty..

"Nice.." he mentioned..

The Gardevoir walked out of the hidden place and stood infront of Drew..

"Gardevoir.." Drew spoke and took out his Roserade pokeball to catch that Gardevoir..

Just then the Gardevoir slapped Drew's intention by teleporting itself and was vanished then..

Drew thought about his foolishness that he had to get that Gardevoir not by direct force but some tricks...

"Roserade come out.." he ordered and Roserade came out for the service..

"I want you to use Stun Spore all over the ground to find out where she is now.." Drew commanded...

"Ro-o-serade" the Roserade released the Stun Spore spread all over the ground while Drew managed to keep his nose safe from it by covering it with a cloth..

"Gardevoir..." she showed up but with an extreme anger..

Gardevoir used her Energy Ball upon Drew and Roserade..

"Just as I wanted..she is ready to fight.." Drew smiled..

"Roserade..use Magical Leaf.." Drew commanded..

Roserade's hands lifted in an angle and revealed the shiny greeny leaves to the point..

Two attacks collided with each other..

"Roserade Petal Dance.." he shouted..

"Ro-oserade.." Roserade used her petal dance..

Gardevoir got hurt but she was something else she used her Signal Beam..

"OH gosh she is using an enormous attack.." Drew screamed..

The colourful signal beam which totally hit that spot where Drew and his Roserade was standing, the blast was heavy both of them got hurt on which the Gardevoir smiled vengefully..

Drew and his pokemon fall on the ground..

"She is strong..." Drew said..

Drew raised his head to see the Gardevoir but the Gardevoir was vanished..

Drew picked up the Roserade and went out of the forest secretly followed by the Gardevoir..

"How was that?" a voice asked..

Drew turned around but no one was behind..

It was a charming female voice came from behind Drew..

Drew rapped cloth and medicine on Roserade's arms...

"I am lucky that I didn't get hurt but it is bad to see Roserade is hurt.." he said..

"Gardevoir.." the female voice was again but Drew realised it as the Gardevoir's voice..

"Gardevoir.." Drew thought..

The sight cleared when Gardevoir came out and took Roserade in her arms...

"I was angry with the situation that how you attacked me but your carefull movements about this Roserade reminding me about my master who cared about me a lot..just like that.." the Gardevoir expressed to Drew in a mental connection..

"So you still miss him?" Drew asked..

The Gardevoir nodded..

"Being alone is hurtful to you right? that's why in depression you attack others.." Drew said..

Gardevoir nodded..

"Come and join me if you want to.." Drew said..

"I mean you really impressed me with your skills and I was wondering for a new and powerful member for my team and I am glad that I have found you..if you now allow me to have you.. I really want you as my new pokemon friend,, Gardevoir.." he added..

Geardevoir stood for a moment as she recognised and sensed Drew's thoughts and came to the reality that Drew was noble and perfect for her..

"Gardevoir.." she nodded her head..

"Thank you so much.." Drew was excited..

He took out an empty pokeball and presented it to the Gardevoir..

Gardevoir posed her hands infront of her and transferred herself inside that pokeball..

"I have a new member in my team.." Drew spoke as he looked on the Gardevoir's pokeball and then released his new friend..

Gardevoir stood infront of him..

"thank you for choosing me as your trainer Gardevoir.." Drew smiled..

"Now if you please help me to heal my injured Roserade.." Drew said and picked up his Roserade..

Roserade chuckled slightly...

"Gardevoir.." Gardevoir nodded...

Gardevoir nursed the Roserade as a female friend and elder sister of Roserade..

Roserade thanked Gardevoir..

Drew thanked her too..

"Gardevoir..I am from when and my residence is there..I am travelling in the Johto now..will you be happy to leave this place and come with wherever I go..." Drew asked..

Gardevoir nodded.. she smiled on Drew and hugged him friendly..

"All right now the next attempt is to return Johto with my splendid Gardevoir.." Drew mentioned as the two female pokemon cheered loudly..


End file.
